The Ballad of Big Al
The Ballad of Big Al is the first special in Walking with Dinosaurs Story The scene took place in a North American Museum and one fossillised dinosaur was special. It was a fossillised Allosaurus named Big Al. Later, his ghost awakes and explores the world of what happened to the world when he was gone and when he left, the story was about to go back in time during his age. Inside a jurassic nest were eggs by a female alllosaurus. The young were hatching out and the mother carefully digs them out. The young have alot to learn about standing on their feet. On the next scene shows the dinosaurs roaming this world. Back in the family, Al and his siblings were gathering around. They were watched by Ornitholestes but the mother Allosaurus defends her young and needs to leave the place with her young incase of other Predators. The next year, the baby's target is the insects and Al accidentally went in water and the others have a lot to learn about catching prey. The Mom abandons her young in search for her on food, Another allosaurus watches them and attacks and kills on of them but luckly, it wasn't Al. The Next year, He left his mum and now hunts alone. He want dinos for breakfast, he find Dryosaurus, Othnelia and a mother Ornitholestes. He was about to attack the mother and her young but despite being puny, the mother was more agressive than Al so he walks away and focuses on the Dryosaurus, he charges but he misses and walks away Later some Apatosaurus were Crashing threw the forests and Al finds a gecko and gulps it althougth not much of a snack, it was enough to satisfy his hunger. There was also a death trap for dinosaurs, The latest victim was a stegosaurus and the smelly carcass attracted other carnivores and a two Allosaurus get trapped while eating the carcass. Al wacthes from near by and learns how to avoid traps. That evening, 2 more carcasses lie near the stegosaurus and pterosaurs come to feast. On the next scene is a salt lake which introduces us to Diplodocus and the Allosaurus have seperated the old and sick one and Al got hit. The Diplodocus later dies of illness and the predators gather for the feast. A fully grown female later joins in for the feast the younger ones that took down the sauropod let her has some of it. Al tries to find a safer place to eat by caring a chunk of flesh like a plastic bag. The next year, Al comes for a drink now that he is 6 years old, but was kicked out by the stegosaurus pair. Later he finds some dung on the floor and makes a mating call, the female who is not far is not interested and she got annoyed and started attacking Al then later Al managed to escape. The Dry season continues like in the previous episode and one carcass was dried and a pterosaur went eating the inside then got attacked and gulped by Big Al, he hates dried meat and tries to find any fresh or cooked meat (if there was any). He finds some dryosaurus and charges. He focuses on the target but trips over a fallen log by accident. Apatosaurus are still facing the dry season and Al wasn't recovering very well and he as unable to hunt but he can still live a bit longer. The show ends with 2 allosaurus chicks hunting for insects but find something bigger, it was Al. he didn't make it to 7 and died in a dried up riverbed, the rains came and burried his body and that is how Al got those infections on him. Category:Walking with Dinosaurs Episodes